


Alone Time

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Happy Birthday Keith - 10/23Keith was hoping he and Shiro could have some nice quiet alone time together. Lance knows what's really up though.Oneshot/drabble





	Alone Time

"Hey," Keith approached Lance when the two of them were done training. It'd been a long day. They all loved their friends but honestly? Keith knew sometimes they were all a bit...much. To put it nicely, of course. 

"Hey Mullet!" Lance looked up when he heard him and grinned. "Ready to have some fun for your birthday tonight?"

Was he ever. "Actually, me and Shiro were hoping we could have some alone time tonight." 

Lance paused and then rose an eyebrow. "Your 'alone time' means 'get the team out of the castle/ship so we can have loud, obnoxious sex.'"

"Does that mean we can't?" Keith challenged. 

"Well... I guess not."

He knew him so well. 


End file.
